


Photo booth | Drarry

by DeerToMe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: I'm a shit writer but guess who needs a hobby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerToMe/pseuds/DeerToMe
Summary: Basically this is set when the babs are in their early 20s and they're pals but Draco still acts like the bitter friend™





	

Somehow, Draco found himself in a muggle mall with Harry. They had grown closer over the years (one might even call them friends), but he still didn't recall hitting the "shopping spree" level of intimacy.   
"Merlin's beard, Potter... I thought all you came for was a pair of shoes," Draco said, gesturing to the twelve shopping bags Harry was holding. Harry shrugged.  
"I did say that, didn't I? Well, I got them half an hour ago, let's get going."  
"Let's."

As they stepped off of the escalator, Draco noticed a photo booth. "Potter. What's that?" He nudged Harry and pointed. His face lit up.  
"It's a photo booth! Let's get pictures!" Harry said, grinning. He took Draco's hand, pulling him along. 'I hope to Merlin that he doesn't see me blushing like an idiot,' thought Draco, attempting in vain to stop the reddening of his face.  
Harry released Draco's hand to pull out his wallet. He fed a £5 note into the machine and pulled the curtains aside.   
"C'mon, Malfoy!" He said, taking Draco's hand again and pulling him inside. The curtains dropped closed behind Draco.  
"So we get our pictures taken in this muggle box room?" Draco asked dubiously. Harry nodded enthusiastically.   
"Yeah! Look into the camera and this screen will count down from three before each picture." Harry said, tapping the 'Photo' button. 

3...2...1... the flash went off and Draco blinked in surprise.

3... Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulders. 2... Draco looked at Harry (who was smiling at him). 1... the flash went off again.

"Make a funny face in this one!" Harry said, poking Draco.   
"I don't enjoy looking like a fool like some people might." Draco said, but he couldn't bring himself to scowl as the flash went off once more. Instead, he crossed his eyes.  
He definitely wasn't going to complain about being squished up next to Harry in the cramped space of the photo booth, with their arms touching and their knees rubbing together when they moved.

"Last picture," Harry said as the countdown on the screen began again. Draco nodded.  
3... 2... Suddenly, Harry's arms were around Draco, and his lips were on his, and he was kissing him. And Draco was kissing back. And everything but Harry seemed to disappear as Draco leaned more into Harry, pushing him against the wall of the tiny booth. They kissed for what felt like ages, their pictures forgotten. Then, out of nowhere, light flooded the small room.   
"Oops, sorry!" A teenaged girl with a group of friends giggled, dropping the curtain. Harry and Draco pulled back from each other, red-faced.   
"W-we should get our pictures." Harry stuttered. Draco nodded. They left the photo booth, avoiding eye contact awkwardly. As Draco took the pictures from the dispenser, Harry spoke up. "Malf- Draco?"  
"Hm?"  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time."  
Draco turned even redder, cursing himself for being so pale. "I have too." He took Harry's hand and they set off towards the exit.   
•••  
"Let's see those pictures." Harry grinned, shutting car door. Draco pulled the two photo strips out from his pocket and handed one to Harry. He studied it for a second. "We're so sexy, we should be models."   
Draco laughed. "Harry Potter, the Abercrombie model. I can't imagine you'd want that kind of publicity."   
"But that doesn't make me any less attractive, does it?"  
"Decidedly not." Draco answered.  
"Speaking of that", Harry began, "D'you want to, you know, be my boyfriend?"  
Draco grinned. "We'll be the sexiest fucking couple out there."

**Author's Note:**

> Send help I need a hobby


End file.
